


Sweater Weather

by rippedjeansandloudmusic



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, M/M, bakushima, beach, i had to google how to spell eijirou, kiribaku, kirishima eijirou - Freeform, proposal fic, so be happy i care that must about this fic, sweater weather inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjeansandloudmusic/pseuds/rippedjeansandloudmusic
Summary: Katsuki stood on the beach, feet in the sand, and thought about how he got here.In which Katsuki is about to meet the parents and is stressed to high heavens, Kirishima is all too giddy, and Katsuki ruins a proposal he didn't know was going to happen.





	Sweater Weather

Katsuki stood on the beach, feet in the sand, and thought about how he got here. 

Japan wasn’t well known for its beaches, but the ones it had were beautiful. It was nighttime, the mood painting streaks of white across the water, and instead of the sand like millions of needles on the heels and soles of his feet, it was more like cool rocks. 

He was here to visit Kirishima’s family for the first time - not an easy feat, if you asked him, saying as no one he’d ever met wanted them to meet their parents. Not even friends - well, if he could count Kirishima’s friends as his own. The only person outside of them he could count was Uraraka, aka Pancake Face. She was shacked up with Iida somewhere in North America, touring the states, and he wishes he was her only so he wasn’t filled to the brim with nerves and shaky fingers. 

He didn’t know if this was going to end well. 

Kirishima talked about his moms often, and if they weren’t Kirishima’s parents he couldn’t have cared less. But, alas they were, and he was nothing short of terrified. 

The woman he called Mama - Katsuki wasn’t given their actual names, for some reason - was apparently short but scary, a past MMA fighter in the women’s circuit and had a few tattoos, which was already terrifying enough. 

He wasn’t really scared of her, though, he was scared of her wife. 

Okaa-san - Katsuki just called her Okaa, though, and even he was a bit weirded out by it, but she apparently insisted - was a tall woman raised with a brother, which was already odd. Most Japanese families only had one child, but she had an older brother, and apparently he was  _ tough.  _ Kirishima explained that they met at a gym during some group boxing class, and it was love at first sight. 

Katsuki was scared but she seemed way too nice for a woman that put an MMA fighter in a headlock without trying during a sparring session, which apparently is a thing that happened. Katsuki was skeptical, but Kirishima preached that this actually happened, and now that Katsuki believed him, it was all the scarier. 

He was alone at the beach, oversized Red Riot sweater thrown on over his t-shirt, the sky was dark, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

A part of him wanted to just run home, scream about how he couldn’t do this, these were  _ Kirishima’s moms, for fuck’s sake!  _ But then he realized he was twenty-two years old, that this was childish, he could face Kirishima’s moms and come out alive 

Well. Probably. 

He also shared an apartment with Kirishima, so it wouldn’t be a very good hiding spot. 

Kirishima was so excited about it, too. His smile was so bright Katsuki couldn’t look for long without the threat of going blind, and it was on full blast the whole ride there. They were staying in their guest bedroom, even though they were out of town, scheduled to arrive the next day from some weird expo thing Katsuki didn’t care to know. 

Oh, God. Should he have asked where they were? Was it  _ rude  _ that he didn’t?

He was overthinking this. They’re just Kirishima’s parents, it wasn’t like they would kill him. 

Right?

At that point, Katsuki was wondering how he got there. How he got to the point he was at now, anxious on the beach, waiting for his boyfriend’s parents to come home so he could meet them, how he became so much more than himself. 

Seven years ago it wouldn’t have mattered if he just left in the middle of the night because that’s what he was expected to do. No one cared about him, he was just the asshole in class 1-A, the bully, the kid everyone expected to explode for nothing more than a gentle tease and the kid no one expected to  _ actually  _ make it to hero-dom. 

But he was here now, the number two hero in Japan, second only to Deku, with actual  _ expectations  _ on his shoulders, and dear God, when did that happen?

It couldn’t have been immediately because he wouldn’t have expected it. He knew Kirishima had something to do with it because of course he did, he wouldn’t have let anyone else have something to do with it, but he wondered how it happened. How he became more than Bakugou Katsuki, how he somehow became Ground Zero. 

He wondered what would’ve happened if he  _ hadn’t  _ become Ground Zero. 

The Kirishima’s lived on the beach Katsuki stood on, so he shouldn’t have been surprised when the boy he was here for came looking for him. He shouldn’t have been surprised when he came up from the house and was suddenly beside Katsuki, looking out at the sea with him, and taking a breath from deep inside his lungs. 

“I was wondering where you went,” Kirishima said, kicking sand onto the tops of Katsuki’s feet. Katsuki scowled and kicked it right back at him, a smile swiping his features when it elicited a small laugh from Kirishima. 

“I just needed to think,” Katsuki replied, looking back at the sky. He wondered, looking at the sky, “It’s really beautiful here.”

Katsuki felt Kirishima’s arms wrap around him from behind and squeeze gently, felt his face pressed into the crook of Katsuki’s neck. Kirishima said, mouth slightly muffled, “I can think of something better,” 

Katsuki scoffed, “Yeah, right,” but let him stay, reaching up to card his fingers through Kirishima’s hair. After Yuuei Katsuki forced him to choose better cherry-red dye and take care of it more, so it felt less like pulled-apart yarn and more like hair. His roots were starting to come in. They’d have to dye it when they got back home. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Kirishima asked, standing back up straight. His mouth brushed against Katsuki’s ear and he forced down a shiver. 

“Of fucking course I am, Shitty Hair,” Katsuki answered, refusing to admit he was scared of a couple of old ladies. 

Kirishima chuckled, pressing a feather-light kiss to the skin behind his ear. Katsuki leaned into the touch, letting Kirishima hold his weight knowing it was no problem. 

After a minute or so of kisses, Kirishima pulled back to look at Katsuki. Katsuki glared at him in response, but Kirishima just laughed and laughed. He chuckled, “They’re super excited to meet you, Katsuki.”

He rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his hand. One that most would’ve gotten upset over. But Kirishima just laughed again. 

“I’m not messing with you, alright?” He continued, spinning Katsuki around so they were face to face. “Who wouldn’t want to meet the infamous  _ Ground Zero?  _ The amazing, groundbreaking, manly, strong as hell  _ Bakugou Katsuki?”  _

Katsuki snorted and brought his face up to push Kirishima away, done with his ass-kissing, but Kirishima just chased after him. He wrapped his arms around Katsuki, holding him close, and Katsuki just let him. Let himself get pulled into a makeshift hug in the middle of a cold beach, no shoes on, in front of the ocean. 

Since when did he become a sentimental idiot?

After a minute of silence, Kirishima stepped out with his left foot but didn’t break his hold on Katsuki. He followed, not wanting to fall on his ass, and after a few steps gave a hearty laugh, “Are you  _ dancing _ , Eijirou?”

He felt more than saw Kirishima smile. “I’m damn  _ trying,”  _ he muttered, faux-angry, and Katsuki gave another laugh. 

“Well, you’re pretty shit.”

“Oh, well I’d like to see you do better.”

Katsuki, unable to dismiss a challenge, took Kirishima’s hand and moved it to the small of his back, took the other in his hand, and started ballroom dancing. 

They danced in relative silence aside from Katsuki muttering under his breath  _ One two three four, one two three four,  _ and Kirishima letting him lead in silence. 

He could hear the waves pushing against the shore but it was nothing but background noise, something minor in his mind when he had Kirishima with him in a space most would only tie in with Hallmark movies. 

“Damn,” Kirishima muttered, “How are you so good at this?”

Katsuki took a break from counting to respond, “My parents had me take lessons.”

“Of course they did, love. You definitely didn’t learn it specifically for this purpose.”

Katsuki scrunched his brows, “Why in the name of fuck would I think this is something I’d be doing?”

Kirishima gave another laugh - his lover sure did laugh a lot, didn’t he? - before falling back into silence. 

After five more beats, Kirishima stayed in place while Katsuki moved, using his momentum to try and dip him. He’s lucky he’s strong, too, because he gripped into Katsuki’s sweater to keep him from falling instead of actually doing the dip right, resulting in Katsuki letting out more than a string of swears. After a second Kirishima brought him back up, face red from trying not to laugh, and Katsuki started yelling at him. 

“Are you kidding me, Eijirou?! You could’ve fucking  _ dropped me _ ! I swear to God I’m going to kill you - the  _ lead  _ is supposed to dip, anyway, why the  _ fuck-” _

Kirishima cut him off with a kiss and for some reason, Katsuki let him, angry that he got cut off but not angry enough to break it, and kissed him back eagerly. He reached his hand up to curl around the base of Kirishima’s skull and he hummed, causing a small set of goosebumps to rise on his arms and neck. 

Kirishima broke the kiss but didn’t move too far. When he spoke his lips brushed Katsuki’s, “You’re cute.”

Katsuki groaned, pushing Kirishima away and crossing his arms over his chest, absolutely disgusted, and snapped, “I am  _ not  _ fucking  _ cute.”  _

Kirishima gave him a smile, and it took every fiber of Katsuki’s being not to smile back. He denied him, saying, “You’re adorable.”

_ “Fuck  _ no.” _ _

“The most cutest.”

“That’s not even - that’s not a word, Ei.”

“Yeah, but you understood it, so.”

“I can also understand babies, that doesn’t mean they’re speaking any sort of language.”

Kirishima snorted, “Are you calling me a baby?”

Katsuki nodded, “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Kirishima smiled again and reached out, grabbing Katsuki’s hips and pull him closer. He didn’t kiss him but instead said, “I’m  _ your  _ baby, though.”

Katsuki was glad for the moon being out, now, because the lack of light made it so Kirishima didn’t see the blood rise to his face. He held his hand up before Kirishima could kiss him and smacked it on the other man’s mouth, effectively cutting off anything stupid that could come from his mouth, and said, “I will kill you.”

Kirishima tried to talk but couldn’t, and Katsuki fell for it, removing his hand, but didn’t even have a second before he realized what he had done wrong. Before he could react, though, Kirishima was surging forward and catching him in another kiss. 

In no world would Katsuki be able to break it. 

After a second or so Kirishima tried to pull back and  _ fuck no _ , Katsuki brought his arms up to wrap around Kirishima’s neck. “You know, Katsuki, I -  _ mmph.”  _

It’s odd, knowing that he was allowed to do this. 

Kirishima let himself get pulled back down to meet him, let Katsuki move his hands so they cupped the jut of his jaw, and knew he couldn’t let this go even if he tried. 

And that’s when it dawned on him. 

He pulled away from Kirishima, who whined in response, and Katsuki smiled. 

He then said, “Let’s get married.”

Kirishima’s face froze, then dropped. “Are you kidding me.”

Immediately shame flooded Katsuki’s frame. He started to pull his hands back but Kirishima’s hands flew up to keep them in place and he stuttered out, “No -  _ No,  _ Katsuki, that’s not what I meant. I just - you couldn’t wait twelve hours?”

Katsuki blinked, now confused. “What?” He asked. 

Kirishima whined again, throwing his head back. Katsuki let his hands fall, now more confused than anything, and watched as Kirishima flung his hand back to the house,  _ “Twelve hours,  _ Katsuki, all I needed was  _ twelve hours. _ ”

A part of Katsuki was going red but a bigger part was still confusing, “What - What do you mean, twelve hours-?”

“Fuckin’,” Kirishima started, cut himself off, then grabbed his hand and started sprinting up the beach. 

“What-” Katsuki started, nearly falling on his face with how abrupt Kirishima was, caught his feet, and said again, “What do you  _ mean-”  _

They got to the house and Kirishima flung open the door, let go of Katsuki’s hand, and went down the hall to his childhood bedroom. “What the-” Katsuki started, then shut the glass door and went after his boyfriend. 

Kirishima turned on the lights when he came in and was bent over one of his dressers, digging toward the back, and then bringing out a small black box. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

“I had a whole thing planned,” Kirishima started, his hand wrapped around the box, and wasn’t he supposed to be on one knee? “I had a dinner booked at some really expensive restaurant downtown, Mama helped me pick it out, and then you just had to go and be a  _ jackass _ and  _ do it for me _ -”

“Wait,” Katsuki cut him off, “what’re you doing?”

Kirishima seemed to realize he was rambling and sighed at himself, a small smile on his features, and got down on one knee. 

“Katsuki-”

_ “Fuck  _ yes,” he cut him off, diving forward and nearly knocking the box out of Kirishima’s hand, pressing another kiss to his lips, but after a second Kirishima brought his hand and pushed it against his chest. 

“I haven’t actually asked anything yet, love,” Kirishima said, and Katsuki  _ melted  _ at the name. 

Kirishima pushed Katsuki until he stood on his feet again. “Bakugou Katsuki, you are the love of my life. I know this is sudden, but-”

“Fucking Christ,” Katsuki cut off again, “just fucking  _ ask me already.”  _

Kirishima gave a laugh, sounding all too choked up, and asked, “Will you marry me?”

Katsuki’s knees gave out and he fell to the ground, and no, he was _not _crying, but it was very obvious Kirishima was, and what kind of person would Katsuki be to let his boyfriend - _fianc__è_ \- cry alone?

He leaped forward and crashed into Kirishima, knocking them both to the ground, giving more of a forceful push of his lips than a kiss, and he could taste the tears on his face, on his chin, as he peppered kisses all across his face. 

“You haven’t-” Kirishima started, but a loud laugh cut him off. “You haven’t actually  _ answered _ , Kat-”

_ “Yes,”  _ Katsuki cut him off once more, “Yes, yes,  _ yes,  _ a million fucking times  _ yes!”  _

And if anyone asked, Katsuki was only crying because his fianc è was, not because he wanted to. 

In the morning, when Kirishima’s alarm goes off to tell him to start heading to the airport, he finally passes Katsuki the ring - a simple black band with the promise of being indestructible, yet slim enough to fit under his uniform’s gloves - and it fits better than anything he’s ever worn. 


End file.
